Concealed Uprising
} Season 4, Episode 2 } Episode Information Air Date January 3, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Formality of The Past Next Episode Insignificant Beliefs Summary As Central Park is serene under all circumstances, Patience keeps a constant ground and watches as Lorena conjures a location spell to conceive the exact position upon where The Old Ones currently are. The exhaling of many trees and with the winds advancing in a vivacious manner, Lorena abruptly begins to inherit the flashbacks of the recent war and pursues to the modern region of where the indestructible siblings currently lives. Inagurating her eyes back to the surface, Lorena delightfully points herself and Patience in the accurate direction. Embracing Eric with multiples of salutations, Isabella extends in her sexual position and fastly restrains him on the nearby wall that has Eric blusing out of curiousity. Towards the conclusion, Eric commences Isabella on her renovated skills on constituting unconditional love to him. Laughing at his remark, Isabella questions shouldn't he be conducting their refreshments from the storage room equipped with blood bags. As he acknowledges, Eric rapidly finds his way to the storage area but is distracted from sensing human blood 200 meters away from his residence. As he tries to hesitate and not react towards his instincts, Eric's face transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to his eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Exerting himself not to give in to his proclivity, his fangs begins to heavily retract themselves and Eric accepts his urgency and facilitates himself outside. Detecting the exact location of the victim, a teenage girl effectively fell off her exterior vehicle and suffers from a contagious wound that exposes heavy amounts of blood. Circulating to her right side, Eric rapidly approaches her and drains her entire vital fluid until she is acclaimed deceased. Fulfilled with his appetite, Eric immediately glimpes directly ahead where he identifies Isabella astrociously astonished by this startling incident. Still appalled by his unexpected presence, Brian tries to be patient and cordial with Dominic and Destiny and explain that it is also quite an astonishing moment for himself as well but comes in peace and applies to be involved in their current lives. Dominic makes aware that they're not into cultivating any packs of some sort or harming another their own if one disagrees with a simple objective. Brian begins to think and questions that he's not quite fond of being around the same environment as vampires, due to them being natural enemies since the origin of it all. Destiny explains that it was an improbable myth that was created so both species can keep their distance from one another and not to co-exist. She also explains that conceiving a child from an ancient vampire has been the supreme wake-up call in her life and that she doesn't regret her recent decisions. Brian begins to comprehend massively of what Dominic and Destiny announced to him and assures that they should take getting to know each other impassively. He also implies that they all should establish a schedule of where to train and prepare for the upcoming full moon, along with his cousin Gordon, which can give them a chance to connect as relatives. Acclaiming their consent to his idea, Dominic and Destiny excel with offering love and respect to Brian. Walking out of his last class along with Matthew and Wesley, Scott begins to examine how he should deal with and overcome the fact that vampires inhabits each society and are do not consist of the related attributes. Matthew explains that only a radical percentile of vampires are able to deviate their emotions, which in most cases, refers to an emotional switch and a vampire can become unpassionate and contain no sort of feeling or gratification towards human life. Scott replies that he could not imagined that being the daily personality of Camille, but Wesley points out in the beginning of The Old Ones origins, she was once classified as a ruthless and unworthy immortal. As time progressed and she became of what life meant in many ways, Camille found the ability to love and provide comfort to those who mean the most within her heart. Intrigued by the upbringing of her current image, Scott implies that he will continue on with their relationship but informs Matthew and Wesley that he wants to know every detail of what she's capable of, so he will never find himself in a indecisive situation that brings out another ego of herself. Viewing the current location of Camille, Matthew replies that he should receive the information he's bargained for which leads to Scott also seeing Camille a few meters away, which leads to Matthew and Wesley quietly leaving, while Scott and Camille continues to glance at one another as they approach their positions. Scott begins to contemplate and explains that he apologizes due to his current behaivor of ignoring her phone calls and handling her secret erroneously. Camille accepts his formal confession and replies that he had the legitimate right to respond in a shocking manner but never guess it would of turn into a calamatic issue between them both. Scott diverts forward to Camille's ear and acknowledges that if she'll give him another chance, he'll won't collapse due to any further notifications that he should come across. Finding his response appealing, Camille embraces Scott with a passionate kiss and the they both become amused of their reconnection. While glorifying their infatuated moment, Camille sorely reacts to a severe burn from her antiquated necklace that leaves an imprinted and burning mark on her skin which symbols the letter "L". As Scott supports of asking what just occurred, Camille glares back at him and retrieves the only known solution of who has currently returned. Occupied with numerous and imperative information that must be attended to, André receives an incoming phone call from Sariah which he couldn't help but answer in a estastic attitude. Asking whether she wanted to deport herself over to his office so they can discuss of round two initiative of their intimate festivity, Sariah laughs and implies to him that when he returns home, he should be expecting what he wished for. Informing her that he's currently all tied up in accounting meetings, Sariah hurries and implies to André that she wants to attend NYU's homecoming and if he could escort her when the following occurs on that specific date. Reluctantly and mentally declining her invitation due to his occupational schedule, André emotionally announces that he accepts her invite and that he will manage to arrive and escort her on time when the homecoming formal begins. Excited with his attendance, Sariah also enlightens André of what occurred of what manifested earlier with Camille reacting to an endeavorous burn on her neck due to the enriched necklace she's always beared. Meditating on why his sister's necklace would ablaze her skin, André suddenly realizes the catastrophic observation that will complicate the world of The Old Ones. Frequently and unexpectedly checking up on Gordon and his occupational duties at the recreational center, Vincent offers to spend time with his son and to replinish his mind off the complicated negativity that lingers within. Gordon makes aware to Vincent that nothing has been aggravating him, just his enormous hours of maintaining a temporary summer job. Vincent replies that it's something he needs to manage his time accurately and something to find useful when he's embedded at home with no plans to reassure. Becoming fond of his indevious remarks, Gordon mentions to acknowledges to ask his father that since he is a hybrid of both dominant species, is it a possibilty that he can imprint on the person he plans to spend his life with. Astonished by his question, Vincent replies that he is indeed accurate on him being able to imprint and discovering the love of his life but needs to keep his mind on school and informs him that women will appear later throughout his everlasting lifetime. Curious but understanding what Vincent is comprehending to him, Gordon implies that there's just an intimate part missing within his life that he wishes to find but apprehends that it will all come in time. In the event of them both conversing while Gordon remains to his duty, Vincent receives a notification call from Camille but as he is apended to acknowledge it, he retrieves a fatal migrane that intact with his skull. Collapsing due to the pain, it was suspected that nothing can harm an Old One. Gordon reacts to his father's breakdown and questions what is miscalculating, Vincent heavily replies that he has no conception. As an individual enters the premesis, Vincent cautiously sees the appearance of Lorena with her confidant Patience beside her. Lorena begins to warn Vincent that the progressed centuries have allowed her to finally reach a solution of ending The Old Ones existence and declares that the time will come soon. As Gordon is not affected by her pain infliction and internally questionin why, he immediately escorts his father out of the area and back to their residence, as Lorena concludes in an expression of tenderness. At the residence, extracting to get dress as they both get prepared for class, Michael and Kate undergo a conversation that questions the upcoming marriage for Vincent and Destiny. Michael repeatedly asks himself why haven't methods become officially establish to announce their vows and constitue their unitement before their excessive family. Kate makes aware that may'be it may be a diligent time for them to generate any plans or perhaps the two are both revising the answer they both admitted to one another. Michael declares to Kate that if when he attempts to make that approach of inquiring her hand in marriage, he would't relinquish his decision or give up by any means necessary. Kate suggest to Michael that he should converse with his brother about the complication that affecting Vincent's decision on presuming with his proposed initiative. He commences to say that he will discuss with him the problems that may be arising within him mentally and that he could avail him in the accurate direction. Still in the same ficinity with each other as they both handle a few errons that need to be attended to, Ariana questions Selene what is her purpose for being in town, which Selene replies that since her vacation hours were just reinstated the week before, she took the initiative to spend time with her maker and fellow companions, which she also complies and is aware that it's been a long time since she's been out of Philadelphia's city limits. Approving of her answer, Ariana concedes that she's been been missed but not her sarcastic personality which comes to the surface once she arrives. Allowing herself to be formely criticized, Selene brings to Ariana's attention that the essential reason she returned was to apprise a catacylsmic feeling she retrieved while departing to New York and that she senses that a future event will affect the entire nation of vampires among the world. Ariana tries to interpret what may be tantalizing Selene, but she is signaled that it's complies to a disturbing result that Selene didn't feel comfortable describing it it, however only when the time ignites. Ariana mentally revives Selene from her vision of tribulation and prefers that they should insist purchasing feminine necessities to get their minds off comodities that soon will disturb their world. Sensing a necromantic threat upon their local area, Ayana and Jamia insist on trying to detect the disturbance they feel within their capacities, which they begin to conjure a clairvoyant spell. Seeing the events that recently took place at the local recreational center, Ayana disturbily views the pain that is caused towards Vincent as she also sees Gordon comforting him in return. Trying to locate the source of the infliction caused upon an Old One, Jamia inexorably identifies the powerful witch that is causing the distress and affliction along with another anonymous witch that is accompaning her. Loosing the images and evidence that explains the astrocious feeling they both inherited, Ayana implies to Jamia that they must obtain the unknown information that is needed to support their allies. Jamia also replies that she demands to direct themselves to their ancient companions in order to perceive the meaning and instruction of what's going to occur sooner than they all envision Ayana tries to conjure an exposing spell to detect the current location of the unknown witch but her powers are somehow blocked to access her consciousness, due to the witch's advanced abilities. Jamia informs Ayana that only an authoritative and inferior witch can have the power to block others from accessing her location or plans. Ayana and Jamia glare at one another and learn that they are dealing with an individual that is far superior and immune to their power, even towards the undead. Keeping Eric stabled under all circumstances, Isabella reacts enraged about how he committed slaughtering an innocent being due to his inclination of living off of human blood for periods of time. Eric replies to Isabella that due to whom he was during the times before the creation of all vampires began, he begins to proclaim to Isabella about his past that embodied many years of annihilating any living being that he would come into contact with. He also states that he was consider the most hated and feared of The Old Ones, which was based on his behaivor towards humans and how they were only placed in numerous environments to be devoured by the inferior and the immortals. Eric also mentions to Isabella that he would sometimes suffer blackouts due to how much blood he consumed in one night, which he admits that he would massacre over five hundred individuals a night, which is how he began to take a step back of murdering the innocent and formed himself into the Eric that Isabella is aware of. Isabella replies that she can't possibly imagined the cravings that lingers within him to keep his composure balanced in the vicinities of mortals. Surprisingly, a familiar face approaches the entrance door of Eric's bedroom. Kristina unexpectedly states that she can familiarize herself with the alter ego of her former love. Astounded by her arrival, Eric effectively breaks from his temporarily imprisonment and rapidy overpowers Kristina position and surpresses her to the wall and demands her to explain her reason for arriving. With Isabella glaring at the current altercation of the two, Kristina informs Eric that they have a calamatic problem. During the ending credits, Lorena and Patience are shown in entering a movement studio where they come across a particular and special individual known as Zyra. Lorena peacefully states that they have a proposition for her if she's willing to receive. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Thandie Newton as Patience Bronson Pelletier as Brian Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Soundtrack 1. Distance- Christina Perri 2. You Should Know- Pink Frost 3. Ready 2 Go- Martin Solveig (Ft. Kele) 4. Go Outside- Cults 5. Shelter- Birdy Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes